


Prime Time

by Aista



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gandalf is bored so bored, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Meddlesome wizards, Retirement sucks, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aista/pseuds/Aista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out palantíri have more than one channel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prime Time

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge: 'What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?'

1 October T.A. 3021

Dear Mr Dumbledore:

Over the last Age, and with great fascination, I have watched your world through various divine and magickal means. Though disparate, our dimensions parallel each other in one respect–a Dark Lord. My own war is now over and I am writing to offer strategic, as well as tactical advice for your coming battle. If you are open to correspondence please send a reply with Gwaihir.

P.S– Gwaihir takes no mortal nourishment (he does enjoy a good head rub if one can reach).

Sincerely,

Gandalf the White  
Istar, Maiar of Manwë


End file.
